Comrade
by AccessBlade
Summary: Never did he think of dying like this. But despite that, he didn't mind. Starring: Barik! Warning, Spoilers for Volume 6.


**This has actually got to be my first fanfic with no Oc! That's right! No Oc! **

**.....**

**Yeah, I kinda realize I have no life at the moment. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to start this story. Staring... duh, duh, duh....! Barik! That's right people, our favorite fin eared Lieutenant General of the Naval Fleet! This would take place in Volume Six when he's... well, you'll find out soon enough. **

**Spoiler Alert: If you HAVEN'T read Volume six and you really HATE spoilers, I suggest turning back now and not reading this until AFTER you've read the sixth volume. And now you can't say I haven't warned you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Nora: The Last Chronicle of Devildom. If I did, I'd save Nora from his sad fate.**

**

* * *

**

**Comrade**

There were still a lot of things that Barik wanted to do with his life.

One of them especially was to propose to his childhood friend, Lucy. But considering his state right now, that was now impossible. Here he was, slowly dying. His organs were crushed and every bit of him was throbbing in agony.

Barik did not think of himself as the heroic type yet now he was dying because he pulled a stunt that was considered the 'reckless, yet brave'.

Had it not been for Sir Nora, the fin-eared Lieutenant General was certain that he wouldn't have shattered the Magical Barrier that had been surrounding the Headquarters of the Dark Liege's Army. Speaking of that stupid pup, Sir Nora was yelling at him. Barik couldn't help but chuckle; even when faced with the fact that someone was dying, Sir Nora could do nothing but yell at them.

But then again, Sir Nora had had problems when it came to those around him dying.

Back when he was a child growing up, Sir Nora had probably been the most selfish person he had ever met. The Cerberus in training had always hated studying and would always throw the books you gave him into your face. During training, it was near impossible to get him to use any method in battle OTHER than brute force. That was what Barik had hated the most about him; he was a selfish, spoiled brat who thought of himself as the strongest despite the fact that he didn't train or study magic. He was all bark and no bite. Or so he thought.

Ever since he'd been condemned to the Human World for insulting Her Infernal Majesty the Dark Liege one too many times, he had begun to mature much faster than did in the Demon World. He was put under a contract; forced to be the familiar of a human named Kazuma Magari, someone who, as Bajee put it: "Had a promising future in the Demon Army,". Barik agreed with that statement; particularly ever since the human had tricked him during their first meeting.

Speaking of first meetings, he remembered when he first Sir Nora. He had been a yapping pup who was looking for a Golden Jelly he had lost.

* * *

_"Who are you?" Barik asked as he and Anisu found themselves staring at a kid who was practically half their size. He had silver hair and dichromatic eyes; one being gold the other red. They had been returning from their patrol when they stumbled across this brat yelling at them about how a jelly had gone missing and that he wasn't going to be fed if he didn't find it."Does the Dark Liege have a kid we don't know about?" _

_Anisu, his partner on the patrol, laughed. "Don't let her hear that. And you are?" He asked the kid who they would eventually learn to call 'Sir Nora'._

_Sir Nora had been scowling, so Barik decided to introduce himself first. Anisu introduced himself next before leaving Barik to baby-sit the growing Cerberus. Thanks to this, he had been forced to help said pup with trying to find the Jelly._

_There, he learned of Sir Nora's fear of losing those he cared about. And those he cared about.  
_

_

* * *

_It was ironic that, he, who had lectured the pup about such a thing was dying. Never did he think that he was going to die in an act of self-sacrificing himself for others. Yet for some reason, he didn't mind going this way either.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU!!" Sir Nora's yell shook him from his train of thoughts. "You don't have permission to die on me!"

Barik chuckled despite the pain. "I can't... stand you... either..." His vision began to blur and his eye lids felt heavy. "I can't stand you... with all my heart. That's why..." He closed his eyes. He thought carefully about his next words. They were going to be his last. "...I've always tried... to protect you..."

And with those words, Lieutenant General of the Naval Fleet Barik passed away.


End file.
